Tsuyoshi Gerald
Tsuyoshi Gerald is the mysterious leader of TRAL who always hides his face with the identity Legal G. He is a boy with a tragic past & believes the world has a 'evil constuct' that must be erased. He first appeared as Legal G when he is broadcasting the establishment of TRAL. Later, he appeared person in the Order of Quatro Emergency Meeting. Background Tsuyoshi has a tragic past. First, his kind & sweet mother died of cancer then his father gone insane & becomes a serial murderer. Tsuyoshi's Father then commited suicide when he's running away from police. Later on, he was sent into an orphanage. The children in the orphanage gave out hands of friendship for him but Tsuyoshi will just rejected the offer. He is also seen sitting in churchs & temples alone, thinking is gods & devils are just tales or not. Until the day he accidentally met Norse, the demi-god LBX when the AI hacked into his LBX. There his questions had been answered. He concluded all in this world is just a mere 'dream', a twisted 'dream'. Personality In person, he is a quiet boy who loves to ignore anything around him except when involves matters that interested him or involves his plan. He speaks in a well-mannered tone but sometimes could spill out words that symbolizes the absence of his care for life. He is also stubborn & unwillingly to let go of his ideals until the fact he is willingly to sarcrafice his own body to enchance Norse. Plot Decleration & Attack on the Heroes Tsuyoshi appeared as Legal G where he personally assualted Ban & his friends as a musuem's entrance. Ban & Hiro fought him but got their LBX, Icarus Zero & Icarus Force destroyed. He then attempted to kill the two but was interrupted half-way by Jin & the others. This helps the heroes to escaped. LBX *Dictator Blaze: Tsuyoshi's main LBX. It specialize in a techincal & somewhat brutal fighting sytle & it is served as Norse's temporary host for the time being. It also appeared during the fight between Icarus Zero & Force but it was cloaked in order to hide its identity. *Norse: The Demi-god LBX which is sealed by the members of the Order of Quatro. It is freed by Tsuyoshi by the climax of the story & served a key component in Project Xanadu Rebirth. Quotes "Are those willpower & determination I see in your eyes? Bravo, for the efforts to keep them burning in your hearts but... I fear those efforst are going to waste!!" Legal G while fighting Ban & Hiro. "Allow me to help, Father. After all, the LBX Olmpics does piqued my interest. I shall enter this event," Tsuyoshi at the Order of Quatro Meeting. "Everything in this worlds are just halucinations, imaginations, a dream that will end sooner or later. That is why I shall step up to the level of the divines... To give humanity an ever-lasting world, an eternal eden & for that is world must GO!!!" Tsuyoshi when he explained his plans. Trivia *He got an adoptive father named Isamu Fiamma who is also in Order of Quatro. *He never revealed his identity as Legal G to any of his surbordinates except for Jacqueline who had a peek on his face one moment in the story. Chong Kah How (talk) 09:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Antagonist